Incoming Call
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: AU. Most men don't get phone calls from their dead girlfriends. Dean Winchester was not most men. Happy Halloween everyone!


AN: Yes, this is totally and completely AU and changes alot of the things that happened in season three. For instance, _Long Distance Caller _never happened and Ruby never body switched into a brunette. Yes, this is a Dean/Ruby oneshot and why I'm not posting it in the A Little Game and Dance collection, I don't know. This is a Halloween present for all of you, and I hope you all enjoy.

**Title: **_**Incoming Call**_

**Summary:** AU. Most men _don't_ get phone calls from their dead girlfriends......

**Pairing:** Dean/Ruby, minor Sam/Jo

**Genre:** Suspense/Angst

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

_Incoming Call_

Halloween. The time of the year when children dressed up as ghosts and goblins and witches for the sole purpose of filling themselves with enough candy to make them sick. The time of the year when families would gather around an unaware pumpkin to rip it's guts out. The time of the year when devilish teenagers would cackle and throw eggs at peoples houses just for fun.

Dean Winchester_ hated _Halloween.

Not for the above reasons. Nope. It wasn't his problem when kids puked up their gummy worms and chocolate bars, it wasn't his job to save the pumpkins, and he really didn't care about the teenagers who egged peoples houses because he had been one of them once upon a time. Dean hated Halloween for one reason and one reason only.

_She_ had loved Halloween.

Every year when the leaves would start changing color, she would drag out the box of Halloween decorations, the edges of the cardboard box worn from years of use, and she would put out skulls and candles and black tablecloths and witches on broomsticks, and on October 31st she would slip into that black dress he loved so much and when she kissed him, she would taste like candy corn.

Yes, Halloween was the only time she ever seemed completely human to him.

Then of course that damned hunter had killed her without a moment of hesitation, slamming her own knife into her chest and making him watch.

Halloween just never seemed that important after that.

Sure, Dean tried to put on a happy face for his niece, who still believed in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny and loved any holiday that was an excuse for candy. Jenna didn't even remember....._her._ The little girl had only been two when _she_ died. She didn't understand why her favourite uncle hated Halloween, why he cringed everytime he saw a paper witch tacked up in a store window, she didn't understand why his smile never really reached his eyes when October rolled around. She was only five years old. How could she understand?

The bottom line was, Dean Winchester _loathed _Halloween.

So, how exactly did he get roped into taking his five year old niece shopping for her Halloween costume?

''Jen, it's been five minutes and you haven't moved. In five seconds I'm walking away and leaving you here.''

Jenna Winchester blinked and narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to the side as she studied the two costumes in front of her critically. ''I just can't decide, Uncle Dean.'' Her bottom lip jutted out and she turned her dark brown puppy dog eyes to him. ''Which one do you like?''

Dean sucked in a breath and looked at the two nearly identical costumes in front of him. ''I like the one that gets us out of here faster.''

Jenna frowned and tugged on a piece of fabric hard until the costume fell from the rack and into her waiting arms. ''I don't know why you don't like Halloween, mister. It's like, the best holiday _ever_.''

The words hit Dean like a physical blow and he swallowed hard as a memory flooded into his mind.

_''I just don't get it, Dean. How can you not like Halloween?'' She pushed blond hair out of her face and rolled over in bed to face him._

_He shrugged. ''Easy.''_

_''Dean....''_

_''It kind of loses it's appeal when you know it's all real.''_

_''Oh, come on.'' She grinned and pulled the bed sheet tighter around her body, lifting herself up on an elbow. ''Every hunter deserves a little fun....'' She trailed a finger down his bare chest and let him pull her to her, catching his lips in her own. ''....Besides....'' She pushed him away from her gently and threw him a smirk. ''...I _love_ Halloween.''_

_Dean raised an eyebrow and reached over, tucking a stray strand of her blond hair behind her ear. ''Even though their description of demons and everything unholy is completely inacurate?''_

_She pursed her lips and looked at him carefully, almost like she was studying him. ''You know what? I think the only reason you don't like Halloween is because you haven't had a good Halloween experience. So, this year, I'm going to give you the best Halloween ever.''_

_''Hmm, and will this Halloween include you in a sexy nurse's outfit?''_

_''Maybe.'' She threw him one last grin and slid out of the bed, slipping into his discarded shirt._

_Dean looked at her closely, seeing some kind of underlying emotion in her eyes. ''Why is Halloween so important to you?''_

_When she looked back up at him, blue eyes twinkled with secrets and smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. '' 'Cause it's only, like, the best holiday_ ever_.''_

''Uncle Dean!''

A small hand reached up and hit him on the cheek lightly and Dean snapped his head back to the little girl, who did not look amused. ''Did you just hit me?''

''Dude, where'd you go?''

''Nowhere.'' He looked down at the bundle of brightly coloured fabric in her arms, raising an eyebrow. ''Great, you picked one. Can we go now?''

Jenna looked him over, a suspicious look in her innocent eyes. Finally, she shrugged and turned away from him. ''Okay. But you promised me ice cream.''

''I did?'' Dean bit back a groan and rolled his eyes. He loved his niece, he really did, but she could be a little tiring. He honestly had no idea how Sam and Jo managed that kid. ''But, Jen, your mother will kill me if I bring you home all sugared up again.''

The little girl giggled and tugged on his hand, dragging him down the aisle. ''You're afraid of Mommy.''

''I'm not afraid of - ''

A shrill sound cut off Dean's sentence and he stopped in his tracks, forcing Jenna to stop and look back at him, annoyed. Dean threw her an apologetic look and pulled out his cellphone, glancing at the Caller ID.

_Incoming call_

_3:45 pm_

_Out Of Area_

Uh-oh. Out of area. That was never good. A sigh worked its way out of his mouth and he flipped open the cellphone with a weary ''hello?'' He almost jumped when the loud sound of static crackling met his ears, but stopped himself, holding the phone away from his ear. ''Wonderful.'' Dean turned away from Jenna and pressed the phone to his ear. ''Hello?'' More static. Just when he was about to hang up, a voice so quiet he had to strain to hear it filtered through the phone.

_''Help me.''_

The familiar voice had his breath catching in his throat and the phone nearly slipped from his grasp. Dean's heartbeat sped up and a chill ran down his spine. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. He had to be hallucinating, or dreaming. Yeah, maybe that was it. Maybe this whole day was just some horrible nightmare. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he was still in the store, and static still crackled in his ear. Finally, he got the courage to speak, finding his voice hoarse and strained.

''Ruby?''

--00--

Dean stared down at his cellphone with distaste, mindlessly pushing buttons, hoping one of them would explain to him what the hell had happened today. He hadn't been aware that his call plan covered phone calls from _hell._ For the millionth time that day, Dean pressed redial and leaned against the counter, holding the phone to his ear. It rang and rang and then that annoying voice came over the line telling him his number could not be completed as dialed. Dean growled and slammed the phone down on the counter. ''Goddamn it.''

''Whoa. What did that phone ever do to you?'' With her arms laden with grocery bags, Jo Harvelle-Winchester struggled into the kitchen and dropped the bags ungracefully on the counter, pushing blond hair from her face.

Dean snorted. ''If you only knew.''

Jo frowned and nodded slowly. ''Okaaay.'' She looked him up and down and sighed heavily, collapsing onto a chair. ''You look tired.''

He shrugged. ''Long day.''

''Dean, I know what day is coming up.''

''I'm fine, Jo.''

''It's been three years, Dean.''

''Yeah, I'm well aware of how long it's been.''

''She would want you to be happy.''

''No she wouldn't. She would want me to be miserable.''

''You know that's not true.''

''Joanna Beth'' Dean's eyes flashed and he met his sister-in-law's eyes, leaning a little closer to her and swiping the cellphone off the counter, slipping it into his pocket. ''_Back off._''

The use of her full name had a glare flickering across her face, but before she could say anything, a yelp echoed through the apartment and Sam stumbled in from the living room, turning angry eyes to Dean. ''You...You...What the hell did you do?!''

''Uh, specific to this moment?''

''You turned my daughter into a.....''

''.....A clown!'' The little girl in the doorway spread her arms apart and grinned widely, her brightly colored costume standing out against the white kitchen walls. ''I love this costume! I'm going to wear it everyday until Halloween!''

Dean raised his eyebrows and turned to Sam trying, and failing, to keep a smirk from his face. ''Oh, oops.''

--00--

It had been a long day, that was for sure. First he had been forced to take a five year old Halloween shopping, and then he had gotten a phone call from his dead girlfriend, and then on top of it all, he had to watch his brother hide behind his wife, afraid of a five year old clown. When she got older, Jenna's therapy bills were going to be through the roof. The day had been_ not good_, let's leave it at that.

Was it too much to ask to get one night's sleep without dreams of _her_ or phone calls, or some kind of distraction? All Dean wanted was one peaceful night of sleep. When he finally stumbled through the bedroom door, he stripped off his jacket and shoes and collapsed in the bed, eyes too heavy to even think about the empty side of the bed for once.

And then his cellphone rang.

''Son of a bitch.'' Blindly, Dean reached over, grasping for his jacket and pulling the phone out. There was some part of him that had forgotten about the earlier phone call, but when he checked the Caller ID and held the phone to his ear, everything came crashing back.

_Incoming Call_

_1.33 am_

_Out Of Area_

''What?''

Crackle. Heavy breath. Crackle. Something that sounded suspiciously like a strangled sob. _''Dean.....I...I need your help.''_

Breath caught in his throat and he shot up in bed, heartbeat irregular, brain desperately trying to process what he was hearing. He pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. ''This isn't happening.''

_''It is.''_

''No.'' His grip on the phone tightened and his jaw twitched, something like fear on display on his face. ''You're not her.''

_''You know I am.''_

Dean trained his gaze to the ceiling and glared. Someone up there really hated him. ''Ruby...'' His voice came out a strangled and desperate whisper, so forceful, like he was trying to touch her over the phone lines. ''You can't just....you're dead.''

No answer.

He didn't even try to reach her, he knew she wouldn't be there. She was dead and that was the end of the story. This was just some really cruel prank someone was pulling on him. Either that or he was going insane. It would be wrong to say he was hoping it was the latter, but......he had gone three years without hearing her voice and he would be lying if he said hearing her voice again didn't make a weight fall off his shoulders.

Still....

Phone calls from a dead person who was supposed to be in hell was a little weird. Even for_ his _life.

--00--

''I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood you, I thought you just said you talked to _Ruby_ tonight.''

''Yeah, that's what I said.''

Sam blinked and looked his brother up and down, shaking his head wearily. ''You're losing it, man.''

''That's....quite possible.'' Dean smirked slightly and the defeated glint to it sent concern racing through Sam's blood. ''But can you just pretend for a second that I'm not crazy.''

''Dean, Ruby's....Ruby's dead.''

''I know that, Sam! I was there, remember!''

Sam held his hands up in surrender. ''Okay, okay, let's pretend you don't have half a foot in the coucoo's nest. What did...._Ruby_...say exactly? Did she want something from you?''

_Help me, _she had begged earlier, her voice weakened and not at all like the Ruby he had loved. _Dean...I...I need your help,_ she had whispered later on. Her raspy whisper had sent shivers that weren't all unpleasant down his spine. Nervously, Dean licked his lips and toyed with the cellphone in his hands, avoiding his brother's eyes. ''No. She didn't want anything.''

''Then why did she call?''

''I don't _know_!'' Dean stood so fast he nearly knocked his chair over and ran a somewhat shaky hand through his hair. Something occurred to him, like a broken fragment of hope dangling by a string right in front of him and he turned to his brother, eyes brightening. ''Maybe she was calling to let me know she's alive.''

''Dean....'' Sam closed his eyes briefly and ran a hand over his tired face. As much as he wanted to believe Ruby was alive, the logical part of him was screaming it was impossible. She was dead and gone and she wasn't coming back.

''I know, Sam. I know, she died, I _watched_ her die.'' The pain in Dean's voice did not go unnoticed by his younger brother. ''But...'' Dean sighed heavily and collapsed back in his chair, eyes straying to the phone in his hands. ''If she is gone....How is she calling me? How is it possible that I'm getting phone calls from my dead girlfriend?''

Sam honestly didn't know how to answer that question.

Dean closed his eyes briefly and gripped the phone a little tighter. ''Maybe...'' He swallowed hard and opened his eyes, training green orbs on the wall. ''Maybe she blames me.''

''For what? Her death? Dean, that's crazy. You couldn't have done anything. You _tried._''

''Obviously not hard enough.''

''Dean...''

''Look, Sammy....'' Dean tried to send his brother a smile to let the younger man know he was okay, but it came out weak and if anything, sent Sam that message that he was _not_ okay. ''I'm not doing this with you. I'm fine. Why does everyone get all mushy this time of the year? It's not like this holiday's a big heartfelt emotional event.''

''We know what this time of year means...._meant_ to her and we know it must be hard for you to be alone - ''

''I was alone before she came along, I think I can manage.'' Dean slipped his phone into his pocket, but not before he turned it off. He didn't want to risk getting anymore...._long-distance_ calls tonight. ''I should go. Just....call Bobby for me, see if he knows any kind of demon that could be doing this.''

''Yeah, alright.'' Sam watched his brother start towards the door and concern worked it's way into his veins. Sam Winchester never thought he would say this, but he was lucky. He had Jo, he had Jenna. A beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter, Sam was on top of the world, Dean was laying underneath it. Dark eyes clouded with something no hunter was supposed to show and he stood, a sharp yell escaping his lips. ''Dean!''

The tired Winchester turned around, green eyes seeming even more broken then they were only moments ago. ''Yeah?''

Sam paused and tried to find the right words to make Dean feel a little better, even if it was just for a moment. Finally, the dark haired Winchester smiled gently and studied his brother carefully. ''You're _not_ alone, Dean.''

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, a vision flashing behind his eyes and playing in front of him like a movie.

_''I just don't understand why you think you have to go through this alone.'' Her heeled boots clicked and clacked on broken pavement as she chased him down the street, stepping over cracked concrete and broken bottles._

_Dean scowled, but didn't turn around, eyes cold and determined as he stalked towards his car. ''Just go away, Ruby.''_

_''No, I will not.'' She stopped in her tracks and ran a hand through her hair, trying to catch her breath. ''You have to let someone in, Dean!''_

_He stopped, and after a long moment that seemed to drag out forever, he turned around to face her. ''Why does it have to be you?''_

_''Because right now it's just you and me.'' She took a chance and took a step towards him, blue eyes desperately searching his green ones. ''I'm right here, and I'm waiting for you to talk to me.''_

_''Why do you even care? You hate me.''_

_She shuffled uncomfortably and wrapped her arms around herself, cool night breeze blowing blond hair from her face. ''I don't hate you.''_

_''Could've fooled me.''_

_One of those smiles reserved for one Winchester and one Winchester only played on her face. ''I could never hate you.''_

_Dean frowned. ''Did Sam put you up to this?''_

_''Sam isn't the only one worried about you. You can deny it all you want, you can say that you're fine, that you're okay, but you went to _hell_, Dean. You're _not _okay.''_

_Dean looked at her for a minute, and then turned away from her. ''Everyone wants to talk. Everyone wants to help me, but they can't, because they don't understand, they don't understand what I've been through, how it works. Four months here is four hundred years in hell. I've got four hundred years of torture and screaming until my throat is raw behind me, and I know everyone wants me to be okay, but I don't know how to be okay.''_

_''All those people,'' she took another step towards him, inching closer and closer and he didn't move away. ''They don't understand what you've been through. They don't understand what it's like to be in hell. They don't understand the repercussions, the nightmares, they don't get it. I do.'' She paused and waited for some kind of response from him, but when she got none, she took a breath and continued. ''I know what you think of me, Dean. You think I'm evil, you think I'm a manipulative, lying bitch and I don't blame you. You shouldn't trust me. But you do anyways. I know, I can see it in your eyes.''_

_He looked away from her, but didn't try to deny it._

_''If you can trust me, you can talk to me. I'm the only one that understands.''_

_A silence fell between them and lasted just long enough for her to think he wasn't going to say anything. Just long enough for her to think he'd given up the fight and was going to continue on his path of self-destruction...and then he spoke up._

_''You want me to talk to you? Fine. I'm angry, Ruby. No, scratch that, I'm fucking pissed off, I'm mad at Sam because he....he let me die! He just let me die and then he put me in the ground, he says he tried to get me back, but obviously he didn't try hard enough! I spent years in hell being taunted by demons, and laughed at by the devil. I spent four hundred fucking years being Lucifer's bitch and when I come back he wants sympathy because he spent a couple months crying? And...And it...it hurts, Ruby. It hurts everyday and there's nothing I can do about it, because I can't forget about hell and I never will. And I can't tell anyone because they don't get it. I'm alone in this fight and _talking_ isn't going to help me.''_

_The silence between them was enough to drive them both to the breaking point, but instead, she reached out and clipped him over the back of the head, blue eyes flashing onyx for just a second. ''You idiot.''_

_''This is why I don't talk to people.''_

_''You're not alone, you stupid jackass! Maybe they don't get it, but they're there. Your brother, your friends, they're always there. You don't have to talk to a demon to feel like someone's listening.''_

_''You can be in the middle of a crowded room and still feel like you're alone, Ruby.'' The stars above them twinkled, sparkled and shined and then a wind blew and a cloud fell in front of the beautiful dots of lights, blocking them from view. ''It's enough to make you want to.....You know sometimes, I just want to....I just want to....''_

_''What, Dean? What do you want to do?''_

_Dean took a breath and blinked, meeting her eyes. A unspoken whisper passed between them and she knew what was coming before it happened. Without stopping to think, he took the final step towards her and crashed his lips onto hers._

A sad smile played across Dean's face and for a second, he could almost feel her lips on his, and it was almost like she was really there. But then he remembered that night three years ago when he watched the knife slide through her chest and knew she wasn't there. Dean took a breath and brought green eyes to his brother's. ''Thanks, Sammy.'' He was gone before Sam could say anything else.

--00--

There was only one explanation for the phone calls that were quickly driving him into insanity.

Halloween.

The dreadful holiday just loved to torture him.

Over the past two days, he had received enough phone calls from his dead girlfriend to drive anyone into madness. However, Dean still remained standing. Every time she called, he felt his fingers slipping from the edge. She was doing this to torture him, she had to be.

Every call she made, she begged him to help her, and everytime she said his name, he broke a little more inside. He couldn't help her where she was, he couldn't even try. What did she expect him to do?

With one day before Halloween, the only thing Dean could do was pray the phone calls would stop after October 31st passed. He knew if they didn't he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

Currently, the elder Winchester was trying desperately not to think about her, hoping to go home and catch some sleep. But before his hand could even touch the doorknob, his phone rang.

_Incoming Call_

_6.20 pm_

_Out Of Area_

A sigh escaped his lips and he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes briefly. ''What?''

_''You...You don't believe it's really me, do you?''_

''No.'' He wanted to.

_''Why?''_

''I just can't.'' In his head, he saw the knife slam into her chest and watched her slip away from him.

_''Please, Dean, you have to believe me. This is me.''_

Dean swallowed and slid to the ground, squeezing his eyes shut. ''What do you want from me, Ruby?'' His voice bordered on broken and when he opened his eyes, green eyes slid to the ceiling, almost as if he were silently pleading with someone out there to just make this stop, because he couldn't take it anymore.

_''I want you to save me.''_

He searched desperately for the words he couldn't find, trying to come up with something to say to gain control of the conversation, but everything he came up with in his head sounded weak and desperate and there wasn't anything Dean hated more then being weak and desperate. ''I....I can't save you, Ruby. I'm sorry.'' He told himself to let her go, even though he knew he would never be able to.

_''No, wait, Dean - ''_

He flipped the phone shut, cutting off her plea and got to his feet, trying to shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong. When he opened the door, the feeling turned into a feeling of doom.

Because there she was, sitting on the table, legs crossed delicately, wearing that black dress he loved so much. Dean blinked and shook his head tiredly, stripping off his jacket. He had spent three years trying not to think about her and this was the consequence. His mind had conjured up some sort of vision of her.

She smirked, that same wicked smirk that used to dance across her face and ran her tongue across her teeth, eyes flashing like a ferel cat. ''Here we are now, baby. Entertain us.''

''Get out.''

''Nope.'' She hopped off the table and smoothed her dress down, moving closer to him. ''I'm in your head, sweetheart. You don't really want me to leave now, do you?''

_''Leave.''_ He turned away from her and tried not to think about the fact that for the first time in three years she was close enough to touch. Close to enough to kiss. He grabbed a glass and ran it under the tap, just to keep his hands busy so he wouldn't reach out and pull her to him and never let go. ''I don't want you here.''

''Liar.''

''Ruby,'' he whirled around to face her and thought about reaching out to grip her shoulders, but decided against it, knowing if he touched her he would never be able to say what he needed to say. ''If I can't have all of you, I don't want any of you. Now get out.''

She frowned and crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side, studying him carefully. ''Have you gotten any sleep since the phone calls started? You look tired, Dean.''

''Well, if you would stop calling me then maybe I would get some sleep.''

She laughed and the sound seemed to bounce off the walls. ''You still don't get it, do you?''

''Get what?''

''I'm _not_ her.''

Maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed to get a few degrees colder in the room when those words slipped from her lips. The glass in his hands shattered, spraying glass all over. Funny, he hadn't even noticed how hard he was gripping it. ''What?''

''I'm not Ruby, Dean. I'm a figment of your imagination that you created because she asked you to save her, you said no and now you're feeling guilty.''

''I don't feel guilty!'' Green eyes flickered in between anger and pain and he stepped closer to her, crunching on broken glass. ''I don't feel guilty, because that's not her. That's not her, because she's dead. I was there when she died, I stood there and watched that fucking hunter kill her and I couldn't do anything, and I...I want to blame myself, but all I can think is....that it's her fault. It's her fault because she tried to be the hero. She came there to save me and she died. She should have stayed home, she shouldn't have answered her phone, she shouldn't have cared, she shouldn't have gotten involved with me.'' Dean looked away from the blonde in front of him, and didn't even try to fight the memory that flashed in his mind.

_His hands frantically worked the ropes binding him as crashes cut through silence. Her battered and bruised body landed at his feet and black eyes glared up at him. ''Next time you get kidnapped, I'm not coming to your rescue.''_

_''How could you not know this was a trap, Ruby? You never should have come here.'' The fear pumping through his bloodline was masked by mock frustration as she got to her feet and pulled her knife out._

_''You really think I was just going to let you die....again? Sorry, baby, not going to happen.'' In an instant, she had sliced through the ropes and hauled him to his feet, smirk coming to rest on her features. ''What would you do without me?''_

_He grinned and picked up a discarded gun on the floor, unsure if it was his or his captor's. ''I'd die a very slow and painful death.''_

_''Damn straight.''_

_They really should have been worried about the psychotic hunter that was still on the loose somewhere in the destroyed house, but they foolishly thought this time would be no different then any other time. They would both get out alive and go back to living their lives. They didn't know how wrong they were._

_''Let's get out of here.''_

_Heels crunched on broken walls and broken plaster as the couple made their way towards the exit. Before they could reach the door, a maddened yell echoed through the house as a gunshot rang out. Dean grabbed Ruby and pulled her down behind an overturned piece of furniture, rolling his eyes. ''What the hell is wrong with this guy? What did he escape from a mental institution?''_

_''That's entirely possible.'' Ruby eyed the knife in her hands and then met his eyes. ''I know he's a human, but can I kill him?''_

_''Not if I kill him first.''_

_''Glad to know we're on the same page.''_

_''Come out, come out, wherever you are.'' The manic hunter wiped blood from a cut on his lip and grinned a slightly psychotic grin, the finger he hand on the trigger trembling. ''You can run, but you can't hide. I'll find you. I'll always find you.''_

_''Sounds like a freaking reject from a horror movie.'' Dean murmured, inspecting the gun in his hands. When he discovered it was empty, he let out a heavy breath and dropped it to the ground. ''Great, well, this thing's useless.''_

_''My knife isn't. Okay, if I deal with this guy, you have to deal with the next crazy ass guy who kidnaps one of us. Deal?''_

_''Deal. You go get him, baby.''_

_Before she even had a chance to answer, a gun that was definitely loaded appeared in their line of vision and the piece of furniture they had been hiding behind was thrown out of the way, a grinning man now standing before them. Both rose to their feet, appearing totally calm and in control when inside they were both probably incredibly nervous. The hunter smirked and tilted his head to the side. ''I told you I would find you.''_

_''Well, that's great.'' Dean threw him a charming smile. ''I'll bet you were a great hide-and-seek player back in the day, huh?''_

_''No jokes!'' His hand trembled even more and sweat beaded on his forehead. Maybe the gun wasn't going to hurt Ruby, but it sure would hurt Dean._

_''Oh, for the love of God.'' Without thinking her plan through, Ruby took a step forwards and kicked the gun out of the man's hand, and threw her fist into his face. He didn't go down, like she hoped he would. The grip she had on her knife tightened and she raised it, dangerously, but he danced out of the way and grabbed his gun, pointing it straight at Dean. ''I wouldn't play with the knife, demon, or your boyfriend gets it.''_

_''Hey, is that all I am? Just bait?'' Dean scowled. ''I feel incredibly insulted right now.'' Ruby shot him a look and he raised his hands in surrender. ''Sorry, slipped out.''_

_''How could you be so stupid?'' The psychotic hunter narrowed his eyes at Dean and took a step towards him, his focus slipping from Ruby. ''She's a demon. She's a filthy, unholy, hell whore.''_

_''I'd watch your mouth if I were you.''_

_He laughed. ''But you're not me. And by the way, who's got the gun here? My point is, you're a Winchester. A _Winchester._''_

_''You can keep saying it, but it's not going to mean anything.''_

_''But it does mean something. You Winchester's are supposed to be the best hunters out there. You always get the job done. You always get your target. How could one of the legendary Winchester's fall for a demon? You know, she's probably playing you. Getting you to trust her, fall in love with her just so she can kill you later. It would be the perfect plan.''_

_Dean shrugged. ''What can I say? She's great in bed.''_

_''Don't you see what I'm trying to do here? I'm trying to help you.''_

_''Believe me, buddy, I don't need your kind of help.''_

_''I think you do.''_

_''I think you should watch your back.''_

_Before the hunter could even ponder Dean's words, a high heel collided with his back, sending him to the ground face first, the gun falling out of his hands and sliding across the floor. Dean grabbed it before the other man could even try to crawl across the floor to grab it. Ruby hauled the man to his feet and sent a right hook to his face, raising her knife. This time, she managed a small cut across his cheek with the blade, but it turned out he wasn't as stupid as he looked. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, wrestling the knife out of her hands. He was about to slam the knife into her when a sound made him freeze. Cool steel pressed against the back of his head and slowly, he turned around to face Dean, gun now pointed right between his eyes. Dean smirked. His finger on the trigger never trembled once. ''Drop the knife, boy wonder.'' _

_In a moment of desperation, the crazy hunter held the knife against Ruby's neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make both Dean and Ruby extremely uncomfortable. ''She'd be dead before you pulled the trigger.''_

_''Don't be so sure about that.''_

_''Dean...'' Ruby wasn't stupid. She knew as soon as that knife cut through her flesh, she was gone. The fear she didn't want to have showed in her eyes as she slid her eyes to the ceiling, silently begging to get out of this in one piece._

_''Do you love her?''_

_To say the question didn't stun him would be a lie. Dean frowned and shook his head. ''What?''_

_The hunter licked his lips and looked at Dean carefully, keeping his grip on Ruby firm. ''It's a simple question. Do you love her?''_

_''Why?''_

_''Just answer the question!'' He jerked Ruby and the knife came this close to puncturing her skin._

_''Yes!'' Dean's eyes shifted from the hunter to Ruby, just once, and the unusual panic he saw in the blue iris' didn't do anything to calm his nerves. If she was nervous things must be really bad. ''Yes, I love her.''_

_''How can you love something so unpure?''_

_''I'm not that pure myself.''_

_''You're not an evil creature.''_

_''You know, you're right.'' Dean took a breath to calm himself and his steady eyes met the other man's panicked and wild ones. ''I probably shouldn't love her. It doesn't make sense, she's a demon, I'm a hunter. But I do anyways. Love is never logical.'' Despite the little voice in his head telling him not to, Dean put the gun down and took half a step towards the other man. If violence wasn't going to work, maybe logic would do the trick. ''What's your name anyways?''_

_''P-Pierce.''_

_''Look, Pierce, have you ever been in love? Has there ever been someone in your life who makes you feel....normal? I mean, this world we live in, the lives we lead, they're not exactly normal. We fight unnatural things everyday. Isn't there someone out there who makes you feel like your life isn't completely weird? Isn't there someone out there who makes you want to be a better person? Someone who makes you want to try?''_

_Silence. Then, slowly, Pierce nodded and the knife to her neck loosened slightly. ''There....There was. Once.''_

_''Well, that's how Ruby makes me feel. She's not what you think she is, Pierce. She's not like the others. She's different. She's good. Maybe she did come from hell, but she's not like all those other demons. She can feel, she can love, she's one of the good guys.''_

_Slowly, Pierce lowered the knife and swallowed hard, but didn't let go of Ruby. _

_Dean thought about reaching out and grabbing her, but decided he didn't want to risk it. ''So, what do you say? Can you just let her go?''_

_Pierce looked at the ground for a moment and Dean thought he had won. Then Pierce looked up, fire in his eyes, and the hope that had flickered in Dean and Ruby's chests died away. ''No.''_

_Somewhere far away, the clock struck twelve._

_October 31st had arrived._

_Before Dean could do anything, Pierce had violently slammed the knife into Ruby's chest, and blue eyes met green ones for the last time before her eyes fluttered shut and she took one last breath, taking something of Dean's with her._

Green eyes blinked open and met blue ones and despite the fact that he knew it wasn't really her standing in front of him, he still felt that feeling in his chest. Something like love.

She raised an eyebrow. ''Taking a trip down memory lane, darling?''

''Look, you got me to admit I'm angry at her, what else do you want from me?'' He turned away from her and wished that when he turned around, she would be gone.

''You couldn't save her then, Dean. But you can save her now.''

Dean's breath caught in his throat and he turned around to face her again, but the only thing he was met with was an empty apartment. For the first time since the phone calls had started, Dean felt anxiety slip away, replaced by a strange calm. Unfortunately, the calm only lasted a minute before it was replaced by something else and he stepped over the broken glass, grabbing his jacket and starting towards the door. His hands fumbled for the cellphone in his pocket and he dialed a familiar number, waiting for the person on the other line to answer.

_''Hello?''_

''Sammy, I need your help.''

He had a girlfriend to save.

--00--

''Are you insane?!'' Jo shrieked, leaping to her feet and glaring at Dean.

''Jo....''

''I'm serious, Dean! Are you off your meds?! You can't save someone who can't be saved!''

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking nervously in between Jo and Dean. ''Uh, Jo, honey, maybe you should - ''

''No, Sam, he needs to hear this. Dean, I know this time of the year is hard for you, but come on, these phone calls are driving you mad! Ruby is dead! You need to deal with that and get over it! She's dead, she's not coming back! And you know what else, it's not her on the phone. Sam, tell him. Tell him about what Bobby found out.'' She tugged on her husband's sleeve anxiously, pushing blond hair from her face.

Sam sighed. ''Apparently, there's a demon that can manipulate voices over the phone lines.'' He winced slightly. ''I'm sorry, Dean.''

Dean dropped his head into his hands and they thought it was heartbreak that passed over his face. It wasn't. ''With all this crazy fucked up stuff that happens in our lives, is it really so hard to believe that maybe, just maybe, she really is back? If you can believe everything else, why can't you believe that someone could come back?''

''What's dead should stay dead.'' Sam said softly, trying not to anger his brother any further. ''Isn't that what you always say?''

''She never should have died in the first place.''

''But she did!'' Jo stepped forwards and grasped his jacket, searching his eyes for some sort of glimmer of logic. ''She did die, Dean, and she is not coming back. I don't know what that person said on those calls, but it was not her. Please, Dean....we're losing you here. If you keep going on this way, you're going to end up driving yourself into insanity. We care about you.''

''And I care about you too.'' Dean's eyes softened momentarily, but almost immediatly, turned stony. ''But you're wrong. She's alive, and she's out there waiting for me to save her!''

''Okay,'' Jo touched her forehead, headache forming. ''Let's just say you're right. Hypothetically, even if she is alive, how would you know? You can't trust the phone calls, not with that demon out there.''

''Don't you think if anyone was going to know she was alive it would be me?''

There was a moment of silence and then Sam spoke up, voice quiet and hesitant. ''How do we find her?''

''Sam!'' Jo cried, turning disbelieving eyes to her husband. ''You're siding with the crazy man?!''

Sam looked at Dean closely and let a Winchester smile fall on his face. ''He's my brother, Jo. I'll always side with him.''

--00--

11:57.

Dean sighed and slid his gaze from the clock to the phone in front of him, willing it to ring. ''Come on, baby.'' She had to call. It was almost Halloween. She would call. He knew she would. She wouldn't let him down. His eyes strayed to the clock once again and a small smile flickered across his face like the flame from a candle.......

_The flame from the candle in front of her flickered, making shadows dance on the darkened wall behind her. He watched her from the doorway to the bedroom, arms crossed over his chest. He was staring so intently at her, like he could somehow see her secrets just by looking at her. Or maybe he just thought she looked good in his shirt. Whatever he was doing, he was completely silent. She wasn't supposed to know he was there. But...._

_''I know you're there.'' She all but whispered, gaze never leaving the night sky outside the window._

_He smirked and moved towards her, sitting down across from her. In the light of the candle, he could see the sadness hiding behind her eyes and reached out, brushing blond hair from her face. ''Something's wrong.''_

_She half smiled and looked up at the clock on the wall above his head. ''Three minutes until Halloween.''_

_''And that's a bad thing? Baby, you love Halloween.''_

_She smiled weakly and looked away from him briefly, and then turned her gaze back to him. ''Have I ever told you why Halloween is so important to me?''_

_''No.''_

_She nodded and seemed to hesitate for a second before looking up to meet his eyes. ''When I was alive.....When I was _human_ I mean....I....I died on Halloween.''_

_''You've never told me that before.''_

_She shrugged. ''I don't like to tell people.''_

_He nodded and crooked a hand under her chin, meeting her eyes again. ''So why are you telling me now?''_

_There was a pause and then she shook her head and rose to her feet, running a hand through her hair. ''Dean...I...I know we've only been....what we are for only a few months, but.....'' She closed her eyes and something warm rolled down her cheek. With a small groan, she dropped her head into her hands, avoiding his eyes. ''I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you.''_

_He swallowed hard, the flame from the candle reflecting in stunned green eyes. ''You....'' He scrambled to his feet, and took a step towards her, small frown coming to rest on chisled features when she took a step away from him. ''You love me?''_

_Slowly, as if she were dreading his response, she looked away from him and nodded. ''Yes.'' When he didn't answer, when he didn't say anything, something that could have been taken for heartbreak, passed over her face, but it was gone before he could even ask himself if it was real, and that calm, in control look was back on her face. ''But, I can see you don't feel the same way. That's okay, this....this arrangement we had, it was purely physical. I know you don't love me, I know you could never love me, and...and that's okay. Really, don't feel - ''_

_He stepped forwards and grabbed her face, bringing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. For a second, she stood frozen, but then she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. When they pulled away, blue eyes met green and it seemed like a hundred words were passed, and then he spoke up, with the words he thought he could never say. ''I love you too.''_

_Saying those words was one of the easiest things he had ever done._

_The clock on the wall struck twelve._

12.00

Dean anxiously looked back in forth between the phone and the clock. Just when he thought she wasn't going to call, just when he thought she was gone forever. The phone rang.

_Incoming Call_

_12:00 am_

_Out Of Area_

Dean snatched the phone off the table and flipped it open, breath hitching in his throat. ''Ruby?''

_''Happy Halloween.''_

Her voice was tight and he thought he heard tears in her breathy whisper, but he couldn't be sure. His grip on the phone was so tight his knuckles had turned white, but he barely noticed, because his entire body had gone numb. ''Ruby....'' This was it. If he could find out where she was, he could bring her home. He could bring her home and everything would be okay again. ''Where are you?''

_''Dean, tell me you know it's really me. Tell me you believe me.''_

''I believe you, Ruby. But I can't help you if I don't know where you are. Ruby, please.....I want to save you, but I don't know how.''

_''Tell me you love me.''_

Her voice came out haunted, barely above a whisper. Still, the broken plea made his throat constrict and his heart twist inside his chest, a ragged breath escaping his lips. He shut his eyes, the death grip he had on the phone loosening slightly. ''I love you, you know I do.''

_''How long has it been?''_

''What?''

_''How long have I been...gone?''_

He hesitated, running a hand through his hair. ''Ruby...''

_''Dean, please just....how long?''_

''Three years.''

A strangled whimper sounded over the phone lines and Dean swallowed hard. There was some part of him that still didn't believe it was her, because she was dead, because he had watched her die, but the rest of him wanted to believe so badly that it was her that he was willing to forget about that night that destroyed everything. He sighed and leaned against the table, his next words coming out raw and strained, a desperation he never wanted to have lacing his voice. ''_Where are you, Ruby_?''

_''You know where I am, Dean. You just have to think about it.''_

''What are you - '' a dial tone cut him off and Dean held the phone away from his ear, lip curling in disgust. ''She didn't speak in riddles when she was alive.'' He muttered under his breath. The logical part of him said to give it up, because this was just a bad prank and he needed to move on with his life.

But the other part of him, the heart, told him he had lived without her for too long and it was time to get his girl back.

Which part do you think he listened to?

--00--

''_Think_, Sam! Where would she be?!''

''Dean, you're freaking out.''

''Oh, really?'' Dean threw a sarcastic grin at his brother and took a step towards the younger man, almost threateningly. ''Am I? _Am I_?!''

Sam blinked and crossed his arms. ''Uh...._yeah_.''

''I have to find her, Sam.'' The fragile tone of Dean's voice startled Sam slightly, because Dean never lost his control. There were just some emotions he didn't show, fear being one of them. Right now, Sam was picking up on alot of fear coming from his brother.

''I know.'' The calmness in Sam's voice was clearly fake as he gently pushed his brother onto the sofa. ''And you will.''

''She said I know where she is, but I don't know where she is and I have no idea what's going to happen if I don't find her and...and what if this is just some sort of dream and I'm going to wake up before I even get to her? I lost her once, Sammy, I'm not sure if I can do that again. And....And she sounded so..._broken_. You should have heard her, Sam. It was not at all like the Ruby we know and that means something's wrong and if something's wrong - ''

_''Dean!''_

''What?!'' The elder Winchester snapped, tearing his gaze away from the wall he had been staring at vacantly and turning towards his brother.

''You were rambling.''

''Hey!''

Both men turned to the small girl in the doorway and Sam startled slightly, heart speeding up for barely a second before he closed his eyes and let out an annoyed breath. ''Stupid clown costume.''

That got a smirk from Dean. He focused his gaze on Jenna for a second, taking in her red wig, red fake nose, shiny big shoes and brightly coloured costume. ''Nice costume, Jen. Very terrifying.''

She scowled. ''It's not 'posed to be scary. It's 'posed to be funny.''

Dean looked at Sam, nodding his head slowly. ''I think it's _hilarious_.''

Jenna raised an eyebrow and took off the red nose, clomping over to her father and uncle and climbing onto the couch next to Dean. ''Were you guys talking about Ruby?'' Her innocent voice questioned.

Dean and Sam shared a look. ''You remember Ruby?''

''Sure. You guys used to kiss like Amber Ferris' parents. My friend Amanda says her Mommy doesn't like them because they were teenage parents. Anyways,'' she tugged the wig off her head and dirty blond hair cascaded down her shoulders. ''I remember Ruby. I don't remember alot about her, but I remember that you loved her. Mommy said she had to go away. Is she coming back?''

Dean drew in a breath and avoided her eyes. ''I hope so.''

''Good, maybe she can make you like Halloween.''

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. ''Are you sure she's your kid?''

Sam grinned and folded his arms across his chest. ''Well, I don't like to brag, but everyone does say I'm the smart one.'' Jenna put her wig and nose back on and when she squeezed the nose a honk filtered through the room, causing Sam to yelp in surprise.

''And you're brave too.'' Jenna quipped, earning a bark of laughter from Dean. When Sam threw him a threatening glower, he shut up and rolled his eyes. Jenna studied him carefully and rose to her feet, adjusting her wig. ''You know, when I lose something, Mommy always tells me to retrace my steps.'' With one last knowing smirk directed towards her uncle, Jenna clomped out of the room, muttering something under her breath about her stupid shoes and leaving Dean sitting there, wondering just how that little girl got to be so smart.

He chose to believe it was the Winchester in her genes.

Sam stared after his daughter, shaking his head. ''As soon as this damn holiday is over, I'm burning that costume.''

''Oh my, _God_!'' Dean stood up so fast he got a headrush, but shook it off as his eyes lit up in triumph. ''That's it!''

''What is?''

''Retrace my steps!''

''Dean, you're gonna have to break this down for me.''

''I know where she is.'' Without waiting for a response from his brother, Dean grabbed his jacket and started for the door. ''Gotta go, Sammy.''

''Dean!'' Sam chased after his brother and stepped in front of the door, before Dean could reach for the doorknob. ''We can't go now!''

''Who said anything about 'we'?''

''Oh no.'' The shaggy haired Winchester shook his head, crossing his arms. ''No way. No freaking way, Dean. You're not going alone.''

''Sam, I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big boy now. I think I can handle myself.''

''What if this is a trap?''

''I can handle myself, Sammy. Now, are you going to move, or do I have to move you?''

''The only reason you're not in a straightjacket right now is because you're my brother and I'm giving you a chance, but face it, this is insane! No one comes back from hell!'' Sam paused and pursed his lips in thought, looking Dean over. ''I mean, except you, but that was different. I don't think an angel's raised her from the pit.''

''You don't believe me,'' Dean said, flatly, setting his jaw. ''I'm not surprised. But when I come back with her, you better be ready for a swinging chorus of 'I told you so'. I know she's alive, Sam. I can't explain how I know, but I just do.''

''But the phone calls - ''

''It's not about the phone calls, little brother.'' A second passed and then Sam sighed and stepped aside. Dean pulled open the door and sent one last look at his brother. ''I'll call you, if I get into trouble.''

Sam watched his brother go, and he thought he should have been relived at his brother's parting words, but he knew Dean better than Dean knew himself. Dean wouldn't call. Brisk October air filtered in through the open door and the roar of the Impala's engine cut through the silence of the neighborhood. Sam let out a heavy breath and ran a hand down his face. ''Be careful,'' he whispered to the empty doorway.

--00--

By the time Dean got to where he wanted to go, the sun had set and children, dressed in all sorts of bright costumes left their houses, empty bags reserved for every candy known to man in their grubby little fingers. For the first time in three years, Dean wasn't going to hide in some dank and dirty bar and drink the memories of her away on October 31st.

Nope. Tonight, he was spending his Halloween searching for a lost love he couldn't seem to reach.

Big fun.

Dean leaned against the Impala and stared up at the vacant house in front of him, feeling of dread slowly creeping its way into his bloodline. He told himself it was just the holiday and pushed himself to his feet, slowly making his way forwards. One part of him wanted to stop and never go near this house ever again, but the other part of him said she could be in there. So, he listened to his heart instead of his head and reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly and nearly giving himself a heart attack when the door simple fell from it's hinges. Licking his dry lips nervously, Dean rolled his eyes. ''Come on, get it together, Winchester.'' Hunting boots crunched over broken plaster from the crumbling walls, as he made his way into the house, feeling of dread getting worse and worse.

There really was no reason to be so spooked. He had his gun, he had her knife, he could handle anything. He was _Dean Winchester _after all.

The only explanation for the way his heart was thundering in his chest was the day.

Stupid Halloween.

When Dean found his way into the destroyed living room, his throat tightened and for a second he couldn't breathe because his green eyes were immediatly drawn to the damn spot on the floor where she had died.

_Without any hesitation what so ever, Dean pulled the trigger and a bullet embedded itself straight between Pierce's eyes, blood splattering the walls behind him. The gun slipped out of his hands and he closed the distance between he and Ruby, dropping to his knees next to her and pulling her limp form into his arms. ''Ruby,'' he whispered, his voice broken and fragile and not all like Dean. ''Open your eyes, come on, baby, don't do this to me.''_

_He tried telling himself she wasn't dead, but when he pulled her against him and didn't feel her heart beating, or her chest rising and falling, he knew he couldn't deny it any more, no matter how much he wanted to. Something raw and unsteady escaped his lips and it took him a moment to realize it was a cry. _

_''Dean!''_

_A familiar voice floated through the destroyed walls and footsteps pounded on the floor._

_''Ruby!''_

_Two familiar faces appeared in the doorway of the room and when they saw Dean cradling her lifeless body and the blood coating his hands, they knew it was bad. It was _really _bad. Sam and Jo looked at each other for a split second before crossing the distance and dropping next to Dean. ''Oh my, God, Dean, what happened?'' Jo's voice broke as she tried to tear her gaze away from the blood coming from Ruby's still chest._

_''She's not dead.'' Dean murmured, and he could almost believe it if he closed his eyes and pretended she was just sleeping. ''She'll wake up.''_

_''Dean...''_

_''No, Sam! She's fine, she's _okay_, she'll wake up, you'll see.'' Dean's blazing eyes met Sam's and his grip on the body tightened when Sam tried to take her from him. ''Just go away, both of you.''_

_''Dean, she's not okay.'' Sam reached forwards and tried tugging the body away from his brother. ''Please, let me take her, Dean.'' There was no need for his brother to sit there holding a body that was growing colder and colder. Sam wasn't going to let Dean keep her body lying in a bed, like he had done years ago when Sam himself had died. ''You have to let go, big brother.''_

_''You don't get it!'' Dean glared at his brother, and held onto her, promising himself never to let go. ''She wouldn't leave me.'' Completely ignoring the husband and wife in front of him, he turned his gaze back down to Ruby, silently begging her to open those beautiful blue eyes._

_She never did._

Dean was pulled out of the memory when there was a noise behind him. Like heels clicking. He told himself to breathe, took a deep breath, turned around, and.....sighed heavily, shoulders deflating. ''I'm cursed.''

The brunette woman in front of him crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, casually. ''Expecting someone else?'' She held up a cellphone, an evil smirk resting on her face. ''Oh, Dean,'' her voice shifted into a more familiar one, destroying him completely. ''Tell me you love me.'' Her lips formed a perfect pout and everything in him told him to kill the bitch, but he found his feet were rooted to the ground. She grinned and pushed herself off the wall, taking a step towards him. ''What, no witty comeback? Tsk, tsk, I expected more from you Dean Winchester.''

''You were the one.....'' Dean trailed off and swallowed hard.

''Making the phone calls from beyond the grave?'' She tilted her head to the side, looking oddly proud. ''Yeah, that was me.''

''So, she's....''

''Dead and buried? Yep.''

''She's gone.'' The words sounded foreign on his lips and left a bitter taste in his mouth. How could she be gone when he had been so sure she was alive? It just didn't make sense. Heartache and desperation slid off his face, replaced by pure hatred. ''What was the point?'

The demon in front of him shrugged. ''To see if I could get to you. And to draw you here. I know your weakness, sweetheart. It's Halloween. The one day of the year when you're not as strong as you claim to be. I could kill you right now if I wanted to.''

''Take your best shot.''

''Hmm....'' She thought about it for a moment, wondering how wonderful things would be if she could just kill one of those pesky Winchesters. And on Halloween too. A day of madness and mayhem. She would be legendary, every demon out there would look up to her. Her eyes glinted with darkness, and she licked her lips, like a wild animal, waiting to sink it's teeth into it's prey. ''Okay.'' She lunged at him, her movements graceful and careless at the same time.

She caught him off guard, that was for sure. But Dean was a great hunter and he recovered quickly, throwing his fist into her face. She stumbled back and a low growl erupted from her throat. When she saw the glimmer of the silver knife in his hands, she balked, suddenly very hesitant. She knew what that knife was. But still.....

She was betting she could take it from him without much of a fight. He was practically begging to die anyways. She sent a strong kick to his chest that sent him to the ground and grabbed for the knife, trying to pry it from his hands. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stick her with it, Dean thought his best bet was to abandon the knife and do this the old fashioned way. So, he threw it over her shoulder, earning a sharp glare from her. ''Whoops.'' Taking advantage of her surprise, he swept her feet out from underneath her, sending the demon to the ground. Dean struggled to his feet, but before he could even attempt to do an excorsicm, an unseen force had thrown him against the wall and trapped him. ''Oh, damn.'' She was one of_ those _demons.

With a grin that showed off pearly whites, she rose to her feet, black eyes glimmering in the moonlight. ''Well....look at this. Dean Winchester trapped. And without a brother to save him.''

''You're a real bitch you know that, right?''

''Hello._ Demon._'' There was a pause and she moved closer to him, every step she took threatening him a little more. ''Of course I'm a bitch. A deadly one at that. I suggest you be a little more polite.''

Dean struggled against the magicks keeping him in place, finally giving up and letting out an exasperated sigh. ''This is getting _so_ old.''

She opened her mouth to say something, but a piercing ring sliced through the tense air, and Dean groaned, closing his eyes. _Now now, Sammy._ She grinned and closed the distance, reaching into his pocket. ''Hey!'' Dean glared at her. ''Personal bubble, here.''

She retrieved his cellphone, every inch of her nearly trembling with excitement. Maybe it was the other Winchester. Maybe she could kill _both_ Winchesters. Wouldn't that be a treat. She flipped open the phone and an icy hand pulled at her borrowed heart as her black eyes fell away, replaced by hazel as she looked at the screen in her hand.

_Incoming Call_

_9:20 pm_

_Ruby_

The cellphone slipped from her hands and before she even had a chance to react, cool silver had slammed into her back. The body dropped to the floor, and Dean collapsed to the ground, whatever hold she had on him gone. When he looked up, blue eyes met green. Holy deadgirl, batman. Was he dead? Had that demon bitch killed him? That was the only explanation, because this couldn't be real.

She smiled weakly and let her knife clatter to the ground. ''Hi.''

Hi. One word. Two letters. Just _one _word. And yet it seemed to have the power to bring the all mighty Dean Winchester to his knees. He blinked. She was still there. Dean scrambled to his feet, unable to tear his eyes away from her. ''Hi.''

A moment passed where neither one really knew what to do next. Slowly, Dean leaned down to pick up his cellphone from the ground and looked at the screen.

_One Missed Call_

_9:20 pm_

_Ruby_

He swore his heart stopped. For a long time, he stared at the screen, almost afraid to look up and find she was gone. When he finally found the courage to look up, he found she was still there, and for the first time, he noticed that her jeans and her shirt were torn and ripped and dirty and there was a spot of dried blood on her chest from where the knife had torn into her skin.

Ruby wrapped her arms around herself and tossed him one of her trademark, careless smirks. ''Are you just going to keep staring or - '' He hit her hard enough to send her head snapping back, blond hair falling in her face. After catching her breath, Ruby grinned and turned her eyes back to him. ''That's my boy.'' Then her eyes flashed onyx and she sent her high heel to his chest. ''Don't ever hit me again.''

''You're not her!'' Denial set in and he grabbed the discarded knife off the floor, kicking her in the stomach and sending her stumbling back a bit. She recovered quickly and sent an elbow into his face. He groaned in pain and his eyes flickered with danger.

''Oh, shut up, you dumbass, it is me and you know it.''

Well, there was no weakness in her voice _now._

He rose the knife, she reacted quickly and grabbed his hands, stopping the knife before it could pierce her chest...._again_. ''Damn it, Dean.'' She grunted, and tried to grasp onto the knife, but his grip was too tight. ''Why do you have to be so stubborn?''

''Change back.''

''What?''

''Whatever you are, shapeshifter, some kind of weird demon, just change back. You don't deserve that body.''

''Ugh.'' She rolled her eyes. ''You Winchesters are so annoying.'' Then, before he even had a chance to say anything, she had kissed him hard on the lips. He didn't want to kiss back, he wanted to kill the thing that was taking her form, but it seemed his body wasn't listening to his brain, because he found himself kissing her back. Their hands holding the knife dropped and there was a clink when the knife hit the ground, but neither really noticed. It had taken a moment to set in, but as he kissed her, the hunger for her overwhelming logic, he realized something.

She tasted like candy corn.

Holycrapitwasreallyher.

''Mmmph,'' he gripped her shoulders and pulled her away from him, to see her blue eyes were sparkling with that pesky emotion neither one of them liked to admit they had for one another. A second passed where he just stared at her, soaking in her form because it had simply been too long since he saw her, and then he pulled her back towards him and his lips met hers. His hands moved to her back and his grip on her tightened, like he never wanted to let go, and he pressed her up against the wall.

The house they were in wasn't that steady, and the force of her back hitting the wall nearly sent the unstable structure crumbling. She gripped his jacket, pulling him, if possible, even closer. He wasn't the only one who had suffered for those three years. He wasn't the only one who had needed someone. For three years, she had needed him with her and she couldn't have him. For way more then three years, she had suffered unspeakable torments in hell.

They knew they could never have what they had before, because they both had three years of pure hell to deal with, and both were damaged, possibly beyond repair. But at the moment, they didn't care. They had each other, and they could live with being damaged.

Weakened limbs sent them crashing to the ground, lips still firmly attached, and it wasn't the best place to do it, but neither really minded. So, there, on the floor of the house that had held so many bad memories, they....._reconnected._

--00--

Hours later, they still remained in the dusty old house, once again fully dressed. Their backs were against a wall that they probably should have been weary about, and her bloodstained, ripped shirt had been covered by his jacket. They didn't say anything for a long time, because they didn't know what to say. They didn't really know what to do now.

''So,'' she laced her fingers through his in a gesture that was so un-Ruby it made him smile. ''What happens now?''

He blinked and thought about it for a second, turning green eyes to the blue ones he had been deprived of for so long. ''Well, I came to bring you home.''

Ruby grinned and pulled his jacket tighter around her body, pulling his forehead to hers. ''I am home, Dean.'' She brought her lips to his lightly and when she pulled away, she was smiling, and he was wanting more. ''I'm with you.''

He closed his eyes, but almost immediatly opened them, terrified she wasn't going to be there. It was going to take a long time for him to accept she wasn't going anywhere. ''I don't like what you do to me, woman.''

She laughed softly and moved to straddle him, wrapping her arms around his neck. ''Don't call me woman.''

''You're my woman.'' His arms wound around her waist, and he brought his face closer to his, so their lips were almost touching and their noses were touching. ''My old ball and chain.''

She pulled away, raising an eyebrow. ''Old?''

''_Young_ and _hot_ ball and chain.''

''Nice save.''

''I try.'' He closed the small distance between them and kissed her again, soaking in the feeling of her lips on his. The jacket slid off her shoulders and in an instant, her back hit the cold and dirty floor and his hand was moving up her shirt. She grinned against his lips and in the next instant, she was on top of him. Her lips, the ones he had missed so much, moved to his ear and in a breathy whisper, she uttered those three little words that made his hate for this stupid holiday all but disappear.

''Happy Halloween, baby.''

_**the end**_

AN: Happy pumpkin day everybody! So, what did you think? Should I do more in this universe?

Yes, I do realize I never said how she got out of hell, but let's say it's a Halloween miracle. That, or it'll be explained in the sequel (if I do one. Maybe a Christmas one).

Kisses, Becks

And don't forget to click the pretty purple button.


End file.
